criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Shot of Beauty
A Shot of Beauty '(Case #45) is the fourty-fifth case of the game and the fourth in the Maple Heights district. Case Background The victim was a woman named Kerry Ann Buxton. She was found dead at the Buxton Mansion's swimming pool, with syringes all over her bloated faces. The killer was a famous wrestler named Tom Norris, whom Kerry Ann was in a relationship with at the time of her death. Tom found out that Kerry Ann posed nude for Vermont and he didn't like it, he found the pictures to be disgusting, immoral, and loathsome. As Kerry Ann would never listen to him he wanted to teach her a lesson and decided to show her that with all the collagen in the world she would never be young and pretty any longer. When she was standing next to him she was ranting about how sexy she was and how the regain in the mayor's campaign was all thanks to her. He was in such pain of hearing this that he injected her with collagen syringe after collagen syringe until he ran out of them. Kerry Ann tried to defend herself, and even nearly scalped him, but to no avail. He then threw her into the pool and watched as she was dying. When confronted in court for the murder, Tom argued that while he was guilty Kerry Ann was already dead long before this, as in that the Maple Heights district and its residents had "killed" her soul with their games of appearance. Victim *'Kerry Ann Buxton (found drifting in her swimming pool, with syringes all over her bloated face) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Tom Norris' Suspects Dwayne.png|Dwayne Vermont Jamie.png|Jamie Buxton Howard2.png|Howard Johnson Alden5.png|Alden Greene Norris.png|Tom Norris Killer's Profile *The killer wears PLIGMA sneakers. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer had plastic surgery. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears a crocodile jacket. Crime Scenes Swimming Pool.png|Swimming Pool Sun Chair.png|Sun Chair Taxi Depot.png|Taxi Depot Cab Trunk.png|Cab Trunk Peacock Suite.png|Peacock Suite Dresser.png|Dresser Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Swimming Pool. *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Shoe Print. *Examine Shattered Glass. *Examine Syringe. *Analyze Drops. (03:00:00) *Examine Flash Drive. *Investigate Taxi Depot. *Examine Faded Card. *Ask Vermont if he’s the one who took the pictures of Kerry Ann. *Examine Faded File. *Have a chat with Jamie Buxton about her lawsuit case against Kerry Ann. *Examine Torn Flyer. *Ask Johnson about his words on the campaign flyer. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Talk to Greene now he’s been released from prison. *Investigate Peacock Suite. *Examine Taxi Receipt. *Analyze Taxi Receipt. (15:00:00) *Examine Pile of Luggage. *Talk to Norris about his relationship with Kerry Ann. *Examine Answering Machine. *Quiz Jamie about the message from her lawyer. *Investigate Cab Trunk. *Ask Vermont what he’s doing on the crime scene. *Examine Briefcase. *Examine Open Briefcase. *Analyze WeBuy Receipt. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: ' ' *Examine Documents About Kerry Ann. *Question Johnson about his love letter to Kerry Ann. *Ask Norris if he knew the Mayor had a crush on Kerry Ann. *Investigate Dresser. *Examine Torn Pieces. *Analyze Scrapbook. (12:00:00) *Investigate Sun Chair. *Examine Shredded Paper. *Talk to Greene about Kerry Ann withdrawing her shares from his company. *Investigate Swimming Pool. *Examine Duck Buoy. *Analyze Hair Pile. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. *Investigate Peacock Suite. *Examine Torn Paper. *Give the poster to Howard Johnson. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Check up on Dwayne Vermont. *Investigate Taxi Depot. *Examine Bag. *Give the photograph to Dwayne Vermont. (Rewards: Crocodile Jacket, Golden Mixtape Necklace) *Investigate Swimming Pool. *Examine Pills. *Analyze Pills. (06:00:00) *Talk to Alden Greene. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *Like A Deadly Game, players are not required to spend any stars to advance in between chapters and the Additional Investigation, although 1 star is needed to advance to the next case. *Like Troubled Waters, there is no need to initiate contact with an innocent suspect (Alden Greene) to initiate that innocent suspect's leg of the Additional Investigation (Investigate, Examine, Analyze, Deliver the news). Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights